Yeah, But… WHY Do You Do It?
by klu
Summary: 19-yr old Dean taught 15-yr old Sam: "It can be a beautiful act. If you do it or not, know WHY." Years later, Sam's mind was wandering after Jess did it to him... Dean tells someone his own reasons 'Why'. Rated M for language/sexy discussions. I do not own anything related to Supernatural. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story i****s meant to be funny and also to get the reader to think about his or her own personal reasons '_why'_... I would love a review letting me know if you think I got Sam and Dean's reasons of '_why'_ right, and, if you don't agree, say what you think each brother would list as his '_why'_. Just let me know if you liked it or if you didn't. Please just give me some sort of review!**

**This starts out just before Dean shows up at Stanford for Sam. It could be a month, could be a day. It doesn't really matter...**

Sam held Jess as they basked in the afterglow of a great session of lovemaking. They'd been together almost two years and he knew what she liked. He knew how much pressure to put on her hips, how long to kiss her neck, when to breath in her ear and when to nibble on her bottom lip. She knew every one of his buttons to push too.

He replayed the evening activities; oral sex wasn't usually part of their program, but tonight she had blown him, it was amazing. His mind started to wander, it went back almost seven years to one of the most bizarre and honest conversations he ever had with his brother. He was fifteen and inexperienced, Dean had already begun his crusade to bang a chick in every town on his way to earning the title of Living Sex God…

* * *

"Sammy I have somethin' important to say." Dean's voice was sincere and maybe a little pensive. "Come sit down at the table."

Sam eyed his big brother warily. He wasn't sure he wanted in this conversation. Dean was not the 'share your feelings' kind of guy and he certainly wasn't the 'sitdown for a talk' big brother.

"I'm reading."

"I'm serious. You need this talk. You _need_ to know about… women."

"I know where babies come from, Dean. You've been showing me porn mags and telling me about your conquests for years."

Dean didn't smile or even smirk.

"Can it wait? I have homework." Sam looked across the crappy motel room. Dean just sat at the table; his eyes boring into Sam, waiting.

With a sigh Sam closed his book, got up and begrudgingly sat at the table.

"I don't want a diagram of something you did or to hear about how flexible the last cheerleader was."

"I learned something last night and you need to know it. _**I**_ didn't know it, not really. I'm gonna haveta figure it out for myself and someday you will to."

"You had a date last night, right? So let me guess: she turned out to be a dude, and now you want to help me spot transvestites?"

"Sammy. This is important. It's about head, alright; oral sex."

Sam started to get up from the table "Dean I know about oral sex and I don't need to hear about your blowjob or carpet munching escapades."

Dean grabbed his arm. "We're not gonna talk about me, or you or any one person. Sammy, we're gonna talk about people and _why_ they **do** it or don't. _Why_ they **want** it or don't."

"I'm guessing people want it b'cause they like it and people do it because they like it and if they don't do it, then they don't like it." Sam sighed "Good talk, bro."

"Sam! Sam, sit down." Dean only called him Sam when he wanted to get his attention. He _really_ didn't want to have this conversation, but if Dean was this adamant about it, then it was inevitable and he might as well get it over with. He sat back down.

"What?"

"OK with giving head there are four kinds of people, it's the same for men and women. So I'm a man and gonna talk like a man, but remember women feel this way too."

"Do I want to know how you learned this?"

"The woman I was with last night - don't roll your eyes - she was **older**, and we talked about it."

"You _talked_ about… it? How do you know what she told you wasn't just about herself? Why do you think the theory applies to everyone?"

"I've been thinkin' about it all day an'… she's right. So shuddup and learn somethin'."

"OK." Sam rolled his eyes and decided learning 'why' was better than learning 'how'. He **won't** participate in a 'how' talk from Dean; he decided that right then and there.

"So the four kinds of people." Dean sighed and began his lecture. "The first kind absolutely will not give head, maybe they tried it an' didn't like it; maybe the basics just gross 'em out too much; I guess some religions say it's a no-no. Whatever their reason, they will not do it and no amount of beggin' will get 'em to change. Only a dick would badger a woman for a blowjob when she is adamant she does not do it. You can ask, but if the answer's no, let it go. There are plenty of other things you can do."

"That goes for women too? So... _women_ ask for oral?"

"Getting head isn't just something to make men happy; a lot of women really like it too. They're just usually more emotional about it, an' stuff."

"I can't imagine _why_ any person would feel that sex could have an _emotional_ component." Sam was so sarcastic Dean thought he could hear his eyes rolling.

"Shuddup. Do you have any more legitimate comments or questions?"

"No."

"OK then, group two doesn't like it and would prefer to be part of group one. They would never give head at a one night stand; they have to be involved in a relationship, an' even then, it's maybe four times a year. Usually when they feel guilty about somethin', like maybe he does it because he feels guilty she gave him a blowjob... Oh he feels guilty b'cause he was a dick, you know, sayin' her pants look tight or checkin' out another woman right in front of her. Since they don't like doin' it, they don't put out a lot of effort and it's not that good for the person getting it."

"So why do it at all?"

"Since it's usually some kind of guilt behind it, they usually feel better about themselves, but their partner is only mildly satisfied, if at all. I think the partner probably just goes along hoping this time will be better."

"That's stupid. If I don't' want to and she gets nothing out of it..."

"That's why it's important to learn **why** you do it. If people are aware of their motivations for going down, they can make better choices about it."

"Dean, you **do** know that's true for _everything _in life, not just head, right?"

"Stop gettin' sappy, Francis." Dean groaned "No chick flick moments."

"Whatever."

"Group three: They don't really like it; but they **do** want to make their partner happy. Same thing applies about no one night stands... They're only going to do it if they're in a relationship. They do it out of love, _or whatever_, not guilt. To them, it doesn't really matter why they don't like doing it, they honestly really wanna make their partner happy."

"That sounds like a good compromise." Sam said.

"Right. If he isn't always begging, she's happy to give head to make him happy and she'll do a decent job of getting' him off. And if she's not nagging 'bout it, he'll have a fish taco once in a while b'cause he wants'ta pleasure her."

"_Fish taco_, Dean? Why do you have to be so crude?"

"I coulda said 'eat her out'…"

"You could have said 'perform oral'."

"Whatever. Ready to hear about group four?"

"Sure."

"Group four: likes doing it, **loves** doing it. They wanna go down and they can't wait to get your motor going. The thing is, they have to understand why they like it because their motives can be a turn off for some partners, so they need to be self-aware."

"How would it be a turn off is she wants it and he wants to do it?"

"Well let's say that you like to do it because you feel in complete control. Your partner might like feeling submissive, but maybe not. Another reason might be because you like knowing you're gonna get her off; that could be b'cause you want to please her, or you're feeding your own ego. Again, she might like that confidence, she might call it arrogance. Maybe you like to watch her, you know watch how she responds and when she orgasms; she might like bein' your entertainment or she could feel like a science experiment."

"So the same thing goes for getting head too, then?" Sam asked "She doesn't like it at all **or** she'll let you do it out of guilt and doesn't' really enjoy it, **or** she lets you do it out of love **or** she really likes it and wants you to do it. You should know why you like it or not, emotionally, not just physically." Sam said.

"Yeah. You gotta know yourself; ask these questions:

Do you like to go down?

If no, will you do it anyway, and why?

If you like givin' head, why?

Do you like gettin' it?

If no, will you let a lady go down on you anyway and why?

If you do like it, why?"

"Dean, why would a_ guy_ **not** like it? I mean. It sounds like it would be… great."

"Some guys think of their one and only as a delicate flower; they'd let a hooker blow 'em or a one night stand, but not a woman they cared about. Maybe a dude likes getting blown 'cuz the woman is on her knees and he likes the feeling of power. Some women like giving a blowjob b'cause she feels like she's in control of his everything when she's in control of his dick, she dominates him. That guy out lookin' to feel powerful wouldn't really like her blowjob, as much as one from a woman who _wants_ to kneel, so to speak."

"This is a lot of feelings, especially for _you_, Dean."

"But Sammy, it's feelings about yourself, not _love_ or anything.. And it's **not** how you feel about _her_ as much as how you feel about oral sex in general. It's what I learned last night. We really talked about this." He sighed "She told me 'learn yourself then learn how to read women.' For one night stands, just pay attention. If you really wanna please a woman, watch her and **if** she likes it, she'll show you why.

If you're in a relationship, that's different. If she's a 'lemme suck your dick' gal but you were thinkin' she's your delicate flower, either change your mind or change hers. If you want to be dominated and so does she, either take turns or stop seein' her 'cuz you'll both end up frustrated. For a relationship, you _should_ talk about your motivating feelings about sex, not just about each other. 'I love you' is **not **the same as 'I love that your blowjobs make me feel like you're submitting to me'. And how you feel about it isn't the same as giving directions like 'harder', 'faster' and 'suck'!" Dean's eyes took on a lewd glint and Sam knew any tact had left the conversation.

"OK, I think I've got it." Sam said "I'm going back to my homework."

"And 'I love you' isn't the same as 'I love eating you out because I love watching you heave and moan' or 'I love bein' dominated by you, please suck my cock like you own me'."

"Dean, now you're just being crude! Stop!"

"You might wanna hear a woman say 'when you eat my pussy you make me feel like I'm on stage and I want to perform a show called 'wriggle and moan' for you'."

"Enough!"

"Why do I bother? If you ever get laid, you're just gonna say how she completes you."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Sam's focus shifted back to the beautiful blond in his arms. "Jess, I wanna talk about sex, specifically oral sex."

"Oh-Kaaay… Did I do something wrong tonight?"

"No, no no! I wanna talk about **why** you did it and **why** I liked it…"

**A/N There will be three chapters, Sam and Jess discuss 'why' in the next one and Dean tells someone his own 'why' in the third one. Please review. I know it's complete, but I'd appreciate feedback. **

**Seriously. **

**I would appreciate some sort of response even if you say this topic sucks (pun intended).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This takes place just before Dean shows up at Stanford for Sam. It could be a month, could be a day. It doesn't really matter...**

"Jess, I want to talk about sex, specifically oral sex."

"Why?"

"Tonight was great and I want to talk about _why_ you did it and _why_ I liked it…"

"I think maybe you're a little sleepy. I did it because I wanted to and you liked it because your dick was involved." She laughed.

"Jess. Hear me out, OK. If we talk and open up, we'll be closer and have better sex."

"I don't' have any complaints, but I guess you do."

"Don't turn that back on me; I don't have any complaints - you know it. I just want us to learn about ourselves."

"Sam you are so sweet and caring. OK. We'll talk."

"First, here is the assertion. Regarding oral sex there are four kinds of people…" Sam went through the list for Jess.

Will not do it

Don't like it, but will do it; only in a relationship, as infrequently as possible and only out of guilt

Don't like it, but will do it; only in a relationship, not too frequently, but genuinely want to please their partner

Love to do it. No restrictions. Would do it as much as partner allowed.

* * *

"So, with **giving**, which one are you? I mean, you just rocked my world with that blowjob, so I'm guessing you're not in group one…"

She smiled. "Sam, we haven't done very much oral and you think that maybe I'm feeling guilty for neglecting you or just want you to be happy and not enjoying it myself?"

"There's no wrong answer. I just want to know if… you _like _doing it, and _why_."

"I love it."

"Why?"

"I know not everyone would agree, but it's fun. Plus you are so… appreciative and willing."

"_Why?_ What feelings do you have while doing it that make it **fun** for you?"

"You might not like my answer."

"Jess, I just want honesty. Please, tell me: Why?"

"Sam, you are so gentle and considerate, but still very… imposing. I'm not going to say dominating because you're **not**; that's not your personality at all. But your build, your _presence_, it **is** commanding and impressive. I'm **not** a shrinking violet but you are still the alpha here… When I blow you, I feel like I have all your authority. **_I_** am commanding and impressive; **_I _**am _your _alpha." She blushed "It's why I don't do it very often, I figured you wouldn't like that feeling of submission and I figured it's why you never ask me to… Was I right?"

"No! I love when you are… orating…" he blushed "I feel like you have total control over me and I love that feeling of giving myself up to you, like I am saying I'm yours wholly. The reason I never **ask** is because I thought women looked at giving blowjobs as a kind of submissive position. I never wanted to make you feel like I wanted to dominate you."

"Well, I think we should have had this talk a year and a half ago!" Jess smiled and added "What about you giving oral sex? You haven't done it much, maybe a handful of times… You are absolutely great at it, so I don't think you did it out of guilt…"

"I'm good at it? Really? You liked it when…"

"Like you don't know!?" She looked at big puppy dog eyes and realized no, he didn't know. "Sam when you've gone down on me, you've totally ravaged me. I was screaming my orgasms, remember."

A smile spread across his face and his eyes flashed with passion "I remember... But, I also remember how I totally lose control; you ask me to slow down, let you get your breath, beg for a break. I don't; I just keep going and set you off again." He looked ashamed. "I pushed you every time; I'm a bully."

"First off, I **never** said 'no' or 'stop'. I know if I had, you would've quit. Look at me Sam." He moved his shameful expression to her eyes. She said "You were _never_ a bully, you were tenacious. You were amazing. When I asked to slow down it was because I didn't think I had another orgasm to give; you knew one was there and gave it to me. That is resilience; it's pushing in a very, **_very_** **good** way."

"But-"

"No, buts! I felt totally ravaged. That's _why_ **I** love it when you go down on me. I feel like, like I give you all of me and I will always be enough for you. You always find more when I think I've given you everything. Oral sex makes me feel wanted, desired in such a different way. Like you're hungry for me and I satisfy you, but you'll always have that hunger."

"Doesn't that make me selfish – you give me everything and I take more?" Sam smiled.

"Your Honor, by definition, I did not give _everything_ if Mr. Winchester found more." She giggled and waived her finger playfully "I ask the court to consider this man as an oral sex aficionado! Sam Winchester is not selfish as he'd have you believe; he is self**less**, giving away all those orgasms! He's practically a saint! The defense rests."

Sam grinned and said "I shall prove that I, Sam Winchester, am in fact a greedy jerk while performing oral sex and I do it for my own benefit. The defense says I am selfless, but you won't agree after my testimony of **why** I love to perform oral acts upon this beautiful woman!"

"Please, present your case counselor."

Sam stopped giggling, raised his right hand and said "I swear to tell the whole truth. I am totally selfish. I want all you have to give, I **want** everything. Penetration doesn't let me feel you as absolutely as when…" He paused and hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As when _what_, Mr. Winchester?" Jess raised her voice playfully "As when _what_?"

"I object! You're badgering the witness!"

"Order! Order! The witness must finish his statement!" She banged her hand on the mattress "Mr. Winchester, please continue. Penetration doesn't let you feel me as absolutely as when _what_?"

"As when you come in my face!" Sam shouted then covered his eyes and pretended to cry. He began again, this time his voice was calm and sultry. "I know it's _me_, Jess, you are coming _for me_ and it's addictive. When I taste you, I want more. When you moan _for me_, I want more. When you writhe _for me_, more. More of your orgasms _for me_. All I want is more… _more of __**you**_." Sam's voice became increasingly suggestive as he finished his 'testimony'.

"All the jury heard is more orgasms! Sam Winchester is free to perform oral sex on Jessica Moore whenever he wants! Court is adjourned!"

* * *

"Oh. God. Sam. Seriously. I think I blacked out for a minute there. Why didn't you ever ask me about oral sex before? And where did it come from?"

"I was fifteen it was one of the weirdest almost-serious talks I ever had with Dean… I'd forgotten all about it until we were lying here…"

"What's his number?"

"You want to call him and say 'thanks'?" Sam laughed.

"I'm gonna call him and say 'thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyout hankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thaaank-yoou-thaaank-yoo u-ohhh-myy-gggod-**thaaaank**-**yooooou**'."

"No way… He would enjoy hearing _that _**way** too much. Let's just send him a fruit basket..."

**A/N There is still one more chapter. Dean is going to tell someone his 'Why'. Seriously I would love some reviews for these chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Why 3

**A/N: This takes place in season three between 3x7 Fresh Blood and 3x10 Dream a Little Dream of Me. **

"Why? _Why_? **Why** does this happen to me?" Dean grumped as he looked down at Bella Talbot, who he was currently bound to.

"You think I am enjoying this, Dean?" She snapped. "Where _is_ Sam? Isn't he supposed to save your ass in these situations?"

"Well he has to _know_ my ass is in trouble and where to find it." Dean grumbled. "Look, can you just shut the hell up? Your yapping is ruining my peaceful abducted by witches time."

_'Why me?_' He knew _how_ he came to be in this predicament. He and Sam were looking for a cursed object. Sam gave him some leads to track down while he hit the books for a possible reversal. Bella was in town to steal said cursed object. As their paths crossed, she destroyed his phone and disabled his car ten miles from town. He'd stolen her gun, thrown her keys into a pond and removed her phone's battery. He was walking back to town and accepted a ride from a few nice looking old ladies who turned out to be part of the coven he was after. They mistakenly thought Bella was his partner since she showed up right as he was trying to get away. Now, they were tied together, facing one another with their hands tied behind the other's back. If she wasn't an evil bitch, he would've loved being bound to her like this. For good measure the witches lowered them into an old well. They were promised they would be let out in 30 hours; the age reversal spell curse was only temporary, and everyone would go back to normal.

He asked the universe _'Why me? Why?_' again as he drifted to sleep. He remembered a 'serious manly talk' he'd had with Sammy years before…

XXXXX

"Dean! For God's sake! Wake up you bloody dick!"

"Only a dick would badger a woman for a blowjob…"

"DEAN WINCHESTER! WAKE UP!"

"Whmph? What the? Oh God! I woke up and I'm still in a nightmare!"

"You talk in your sleep. What were you dreaming about? You were gibbering on about oral sex and… knowing **why**."

"I'm not talkin' to you."

"Dean I can't sleep because you talk more when you're asleep than awake; if you don't talk _to_ me, I'll talk _at_ you and keep you awake." She smiled "So, **_why_** _what_?"

"S'dumb. Somethin' I learned and tried to teach Sammy years ago, he was about fifteen, I think."

"You were talking about oral sex." She didn't say it like a question, but her eyebrow raised and she was waiting for elaboration.

With a defeated sigh Dean decided he might as well let her have her fun. "OK, so Regarding oral sex there are four kinds of people…"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled and recited the list to him.

Will not do it

Don't like it, but will do it; only in a relationship, as infrequently as possible and only out of guilt

Don't like it, but will do it; only in a relationship, not too frequently, but genuinely want to please their partner

Love to do it. No restrictions. Would do it as much as partner allowed.

"Dean, how does 'why?' fit in?"

"If ya'd shuddup, I'd tell ya. It's about knowing yourself. If you're in group two or three, you need to know why just to get the group right. If you're in group four, you should know your motivation for liking to give head. You'll be better at it and enjoy doin' it even more. If you're on the receivin' end knowin' _why_ you like it'll make gettin' it more fun too."

"Isn't 'why' you like it rather obvious?"

"Not why you like it physically; why emotionally or mentally." He huffed at her and stated flatly "You have to look into your soul, sorry you can't play since ya' don't have the equipment."

"Right. So how about you tell me your **_why_** then?"

"No."

Bella started to wiggle against him and breath heavily against his neck "Dean talk to me about blowjobs and eating pussy" she purred.

"Stop it, stop it now you cow!"

There was more wiggling and she added in hip grinding. Her voice became low and breathy "Uh-oh… it seems **_he_** wants to talk about sucking and licking and-"

"No he doesn't! He can't tell you're an evil thieving bitch."

"Who wants to talk about nibbling and licking and sucking…" She wiggled and thrust her hips into him again; Dean was totally hard.

"Stop! OK, stop and I'll tell you my '_whys'_, deal?"

"Deal. Tell me why you love blowjobs." She said with smug inflection.

"Who said I do?"

"You mean _you're_ **not** in group four?"

"Not as a general rule, no."

"Ok why _don't_ you like blowjobs?"

"I don't want a woman on her knees, I want worship her. I generally spend one night and go a few rounds with a woman and never see her again. Getting' a blowjob takes away time that I could be spendin' on her; makin' sure she'll never forget me. It sounds cheesy, but it's true. For those few hours that woman is the most amazing, awesome thing in my universe and she's gonna know it, feel it all over. Every woman I'm with she understands she's been worshiped. Totally drained physically; out of breath, out of energy, out of bodily fluids. I made sure every inch of her is appreciated and will always feel that way after I'm long gone. I don't usually get that kind of satisfaction or gratification out of having my cock sucked…"

"Usually? Is there an exception?" Her breath seemed to hitch.

"There is a certain rare type of woman; I'll always say yes if she offers…"

"Do tell." Her eyes were wide as she craned to look him in the face.

"A woman like… well, **you**. Arrogant and snide, makes me wanna shoot her or, at least punch her to shut her up. A woman with a voracious ego; her lady-balls are twice the size of most men's. You don't fuck with her, figuratively speaking… A woman like that, _like you_, if she's **also** one that loves to give head, she does it because she _knows_ she's **awesome **at it. She knows I'll remember her lips, her tongue forever… She's not a notch on my belt, I'm one on hers… I'd _never_ ask any woman, especially _that_ woman, for a blowjob, but if _she_ offers… I say yes every time."

"Well then, that's a bit of information I'll store for later."

"I said _like _you, **not you**. I don't go for evil bitches that would rather sell somethin' that hurts people than stop people from gettin' hurt."

"Still…" She smiled slyly "What about… Do _you_, Dean Winchester, dine at the Y?"

"I'd think that would be obvious with what I've been sayin'. My 'why I go down' is simple. I want to experience all a woman has to offer. Frankly, cum on your face is a way higher rush than cum on your balls. I worship every inch of every woman's body. I make sure she comes at least once from my tongue alone, provided she wants oral. I've been told time and again that not many one-night stand guys will eat a woman out. I can't imagine that they're all in groups one to three… I think they are just looking to get a quick one done and not worship like I do."

"What if the woman you're with isn't into receiving oral?" She asked, her eyes fixated on his mouth.

"Women willing to take a stranger home or go back to a cheap motel are usually not the 'no oral ever' gals. But most of the group two or three ladies are usually self-conscious more than anything; so I ease into it. Once she's naked, I caress her whole body. It's part of the worship service… I kiss, lick, nibble and suck all over and get her really wanting something in her pussy. I make sure to keep eye contact and those timid ones are usually the ones who ask for more. Of course there have been a few that refused and I just put my tongue to work elsewhere."

"So, you always go for it and only stop if they stop you." She was breathing harder and he could feel her pulse quicken.

"Not always. I never try to go down on one of those strong women, _like you_."

"Really? Why?" Her voice seemed a little disappointed.

"I never just go for it because she's got such a strong presence; the 'why I don't try' is because she has so much to offer I will never be able to experience it all. She knows I'm gonna worship her an' she wants to lead the worship service, so I let her. Now, **_if she asks_**… I'll be down on her in a second. And she's the best one to eat out because I can give her pleasure to match what she can give me. I'll have her come three or four times before we ever have sex. I usually cum while I'm down on her it b'cause I'm so turned on by her orgasms. She is the ultimate goddess to worship."

Bella was panting, almost heaving against Dean's neck. He grinned and said. "Aren't you glad you asked?"

"Yes that was… very informative." Her eyes stioll looking at his lips and her forehead had a few beads of sweat although the ground they were on was very cool.

"I have'ta say, it was nice to talk about this. Sammy never lets me say anything about sex. It's always 'Dean you're disgusting' and 'think with the upstairs brain, Dean!', you know?"

"Well glad you opened up then." Her body still heaved and her could feel her heart pounding.

"I'm tired... So go the fuck to sleep. I think we've got about twelve hours left before they let us out."

"Don't you want to know my 'why'?" She said with a sly grin and a wiggle of her hips.

"No, I don't." He sighed. "Maybe if you let me sleep, I'll listen to yours later."

In no time she was asleep and mewing small chants of 'Dean oh yes!' under her breath. He smiled as she came in her sleep.

He looked down at her and said "Yeah, I **am** _that_ good!"

XXXXX

"So what did you and Bella talk about while you were stuck in that well for thirty hours?" Sam asked as Dean settled behind the wheel of his beloved car and they headed out of town.

"Why."

"I was just asking, you know, conversation. We've got like seven hundred miles to fill."

"No Sammy, we talked _about_ 'why'. You know _the__ 'why?'_…"

Sam looked at Dean and blinked as the memory came back to him again. Dean was grinning ear to ear and his eyebrows were jumping all over his forehead.

"Oh God, you're not going to tell _me_ are you? I don't want to know your why. I don't want to know her why."

"It'll be fun, stop whinin' bitch."

"Just go back and drop me into that well, jerk."

PLEASE leave me a review. all feedback is appreciated. Flame or say something nice... I'd like anything, even if you just correct spelling or grammar.


End file.
